The goddess and her fool
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for Minato x Nyx. First one: the chairman's betrayal and Nyx' Relevation to the rest.
1. Chapter 1

_Especially this chapter I wanted to write as a one-shot. Now I'm making a bunch of drabbles, including children at some point. Not a real story, but some chapters are connected._

**Betrayal and Revelation**

This was not how Minato planned to spend the night. Hanging on a cross, Jesus style, waiting for the bastard to stop the speech and just get over it. Ignoring his talk, Minato looked over to the thing that ruined his life and took the one of his sister.

The moment he saw it, he recognized it immediately. He didn't say anything, but after he was caught one day trying to dismantle it, he had to explain why he hated that thing.

Back to the matter at hand, Minato now knew why the chairman had been against the thing brought back to the lab. The thing was now holding its guns at the back of Mitsuru's father's head.

"Aigis, stop!" the ice queen shouted. He couldn't help, but roll his eyes. The more time passed, the more the others started treating it like it was an actual girl. The others too started shouting, some at the chairman. Minato briefly wondered how Koromaru was hanging. He was in front of everyone else, so he saw no one. Eventually it was enough.

"Would you mind shutting up!?" he shouted. "It's no use. That thing is designed to kill. You of all people should understand Kirijo. Hey 'prince', let's get this over with, 'kay?"

The chairman grinned. He never thought Minato could be so amusing, but alas he had to die. He was too much of a threat, but with his special ability he would make a wonderful sacrifice for Nyx.

"Well then, since you have done so much for me, I will grant you your last wish."

"M-Minato-san?!"

"Come on, Minato! Sure you gotta have a plan! You always got one!"

It didn't matter how much SEES shouted. There was nothing he could do and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he still wanted to do something at all. First his parents died because of this whole business, next he was shoved from relative to relative and now this: he had been used. If you have had such a miserable life, you start wondering if there's anything, which truly makes you want to continue living.

Aigis pointed her weapons at the SEES, making the other's shout at it again. Minato's face hardened. He was ready for it. He had been ready for ten long years. Yet something caught his attention. From the corner of his eye, he saw something black with red eyes. When he looked up, it was hard to see, but there were shadows. It was a strange and annoying ability some of them had, merging with real shadows. It made them really stealthy and it was impossible to hurt them at this state. The only good thing was they couldn't strike either in this state.

Minato let out a whistle as he saw the true amount of shadows on the roof. Just as Aigis loaded its guns, the first one appeared and took her leg, making her hit the ground. How its' sensors didn't notice anything was beyond Minato and he didn't care. He rather enjoyed everything he saw, wishing he had some popcorn. Shadows appeared everywhere taking the weapon out, disarming the chairman and the Kirijo boss and holding them secure.

"Talk about a plot twist." Minato commented. "What the..?" the chairman was at a loss for words. "What's going on now?" Takeharu wondered. "What are those things doing?"

Things? Minato thought they had more personality than Aigis. "We need to get free!" Mitsuru shouted, obviously concerned about her father. "And how exactly? Besides even if we manage it, we don't have our weapons or our evokers." Minato said as calm as ever.

"W-w-w-what's going on?! I-I-I'm on your side!"

"Side?" a new female voice asked. Minato's eyes widened as he recognized the voice as the one of his girlfriend. There she was, walking between the shadows. Pale skin, deep blue eyes, dark hair, wearing the Gekkoukan uniform. "Eve!? What are you doing here?!" he asked. He didn't know she experienced the dark hour and of course he didn't know she could control shadows!

"You know her?" asked Ken.

"She's my girlfriend. The one rumor that is actually true."

"I knew it!" Junpei exclaimed triumphantly. He would always be Junpei no matter the situation, Minato realized.

"Who are you?!" asked the chairman. Eve gave him a good punch in the chest silencing the man. Minato shuddered. She was pissed and when she was pissed it was like the end of the world was about to come.

"Get him down." she ordered some flying type shadows, which freed him and slowly carried him down. Afterwards they went back to their positions. Eve approached Minato and stroke with her finger over the skin of his neck. He started sweating. "And I am supposed not to worry about those injuries?" she asked, putting her nail beneath his skin. He flinched and blood started to come out.

"Sorry." he managed to mumble. Eve put her finger out and smiled at him. "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets." she said and got closer until their faces were only inches away. "I guess that makes us even." Minato said and kissed her. He eventually broke up.

"Umm, do you mind...?"

She snipped with her fingers and more shadows appeared freeing the rest of SEES. Everyone looked at her, as she turned around facing the chairman. "You? The prince of the new world? Don't make me laugh. I have no use for weaklings and cowards like you."

"What do you know?!" he spat. She smirked.

"I know now who woke me up from my long slumber. And if anyone is going to be the ruler of the new world, it's going to be Minato."

"What makes you so sure? I...I am the chosen one, I-"

"I don't remember choosing anyone as the prince, before I met Minato."

Shuji's eyes widened and Minato finally understood too. "You gotta be kidding me." he said.

"You...you're...!" the chairman mumbled.

"I was surprised no one ever checked or asked about my not existing background." She shrugged as she summoned her broadsword. "Wait, please great mother Nyx-sama! Give me another chance!"

"You never had one in the first place. First you wake me up from my beauty sleep and next you threaten my boyfriend. Minato? Do you want to have the honor?" she asked in her sweet tone, Minato couldn't resist.

"I think...death would be too good for him." he answered. Eve/Nyx grinned wickedly. She recognized this face. It was the same he had, when Aigis interrupted their date for the first time. He was looking for revenge for his dead parents and his ruined life. There was one thing that came into the goddess' mind: the apathy syndrome.

With another snip of her fingers, a Minotaur shadow carried a screaming Ikutsuki downstairs, his voice slowly disappearing into the darkness.

"..."

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I feel so...empty."

Nyx sighed. "This is what happens when you seek revenge for your entire life."

"You really are Nyx? As the deity of night?" he asked.

She nodded.

...

"So does our date still stands?" he asked. She let out a small laugh and pulled him into a hug. Suddenly four black, angel-like wings spread out of her back and she flew away with a protesting Minato, leaving SEES dumbstruck at the roof of Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Decisions**

It wasn't the first decision Minato had to make for his life, but it was the one that weighed the most.

It was a surprise he and Nyx could live together without being disturbed by the SEES members. Then again Nyx could end their lives with a snip of her fingers.

When Minato openly declared he would leave SEES and live together with Nyx, there had been many protests from the other members. Junpei even had the guts to call him traitor, which was the final straw for Minato. If he had doubt about his decision before, he certainly did not have any more after that one statement.

Something inside him snapped and he lost his cool composure, shouting at all members he didn't owe anything to them, since they never did anything for him. These social links were getting on his nerves anyway.

There were very few he actually cherished. Three to be precise. Pharos, the death, Maiko, the hanged man (eh woman? girl?) and Akinari, the sun.

He never got a social link with Nyx, maybe because she was death too, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered now was the decision he made and he didn't regret it one bit. For once he made his own decision and it felt good.

By the by, the two being together was now public in school too (for some reason they were still allowed), which led most of Minato's female social links into reversed state. Why he still had them was beyond him, as he made no attempt in progressing them anymore, instead he spent all his free time with Nyx/Eve.

He had a hard time calling her Eve at school and Nyx in private. Sure lead to some slip ups.

Minato put the stuff he'd been carrying under his arms and took his keys out. Nyx' apartment was on the highest floor and luckily this building had an elevator. After a 34 second ride, he turned left and walked to the apartment door.

"I'm back." Minato announced himself. Nyx stood up from the couch and helped him putting the groceries away. Why she lived the life as a human he still didn't know and he didn't ask. He was just glad he could be with her. For this he stopped all his club activities, except Kendo.

He placed himself next to her on the couch afterwards, watching TV in comfortable silence. "Do you regret it?" she asked at one time all of the sudden. "Regret what?" he asked confused. "Staying with me, instead of your friends. Leaving everyone else behind, just for me?" she asked.

"Never." he said determined, looking straight into her eyes. Afterwards he kissed her with passion he never did before. He placed his head one her chest, while she stroke through his hair. "Are you alright? You seem a little distressed." she pointed out.

Minato let out a sigh. "The whole social link stuff is still haunting me. Thought it would be all over already. Constantly hearing voices telling me this social link reversed or that one broken, annoying as hell." he sighed again.

She wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer. They kept like this until they went into bed. The two shared one, although it was made for one person. The two had been too lazy to buy a bigger one, although they just needed to visit Tartarus for one night and they had the money they needed.

Nyx apparently had no problem changing into her night outfit right in front of Minato, who still needed to get used to that. She changed into a simple black night dress and snuggled under the blankets. Minato followed her shortly afterwards.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, why are you still here? I mean..." Minato couldn't phrase it right.

"Silly. Because I want to be with you. I don't care if you're human and I'm a goddess. Just being with you makes me happy. What's wrong with being happy?" she asked.

Minato didn't get what was likeable about him. He was an actor, a pretty good one at that, acting like he had fun, loved that girl or was concerned. The only time he didn't need to act was around Nyx, where he could be his usual self.

Nyx already told me everything about her role. Although I thought I had it all behind me, I had yet to make one last decision. Would fight her or would he fight _with _her?

Obviously he had the tendency to the latter, but something had been off. Namely the why. Why would Nyx destroy the world in the first place? She had made more than one time clear she didn't care what happened to others. That was during the time the two had still been just friends. And so he learned about humanities desire to die.

So he made his decision and told her the next day. She laughed.

"That's just like you." she smiled and gave him a deep kiss. He tried the impossible. He would fight Erebus single handily. He was insane, but she loved this insanity of his.

"But, you have to promise me one thing." she put up her finger.

"Which is?" Minato asked.

"If my brother manages to get you unconsciousness, you'll become the prince of the new world." she demanded. This would make things harder, but if he would fall unconscious during the battle, he doubted he'd get back up in time, before Erebus would deal the finishing blow.

"More responsibility?" Minato groaned in an overdramatically way.

Nyx laughed and placed another kiss on him. With that off his chest, Minato decided to get some shut eye. He had some serious training ahead of him. Good thing he still was in Kendo.

Nyx meanwhile considered the decisions Minato made the past days. First he decided to stay with her and then he totally screwed with fate, deciding to fight her brother. If he could just decide his own fate, couldn't she too?


End file.
